


That Boy at Starbucks

by malfunctioningEgoist



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Coffee, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Henry is a psycho but whats new?, Lon'qu is a special baby, M/M, Starbucks, dojo - Freeform, gaius is so gay, i should be sleeping rn, lon'qu is the cutest, lotsa making out, most chapters start at starbucks, mostly short chapters, phobia of woman and homosexuality, slow build Lon'qu/Gaius, stuff ensues, things get Spicy, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunctioningEgoist/pseuds/malfunctioningEgoist
Summary: Lon'qu has a serious problem. This teenage runt just ordered everything off the menu and has made work several degrees harder. Gods help him.A.k.a I can't write summaries at 11 pm





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lon'qu, can you help me out please? My hands are full and this person literally ordered every item on the menu." Robin shouted, pointing at the red head who was eye balling her. 

Lon'qu turned to face his friend of sorts, giving her his usual cold expression, before his gaze landed on the teen. "Everything on the menu?"  

"Yeah, hey, I'm right here you know, and I have school so could we make this quick? I need at least an hour to taste everything and see what I like most." The boy said, sighing while he propped himself against the counter. 

It proved Lon'qus teenager theory instantly. 

"Look kid, calm down, we're on it alright." Robin huffed, glancing at Lon'qu pleadingly.  

"Sure thing sweet stuff." He said to Robin, winking her way. 

"Shut up." Was all Lon'qu said, glaring at the teenager on the other side of the counter, following behind Robin about four feet.

"Ugh, just my luck. That kid is going to wear me out and we just opened up." Robin sighed, getting out some cups and filling them up, "does he even have money for this? He's probably using his parents credit card." 

Lon'qu was silent, listening to Robin as she ranted about the behavior of the teen at the counter. He was more interested in just getting the job done and shoving him outside. 

Robin appeared next to him for a moment, reaching beside him to grab a few lids. "Sorry." She huffed, giving him a warm smile. He simply nodded. They had been working together for quite some time now and so Lon'qu didn't have much of a problem with her. 

The first day they had started working together she threw rocks at him because he "couldn't work with women." She ended up forcing him to like it, and in the end, he did. 

They were quite a team really. The two of them even volunteered to team up with one another for charity events in the area. Of course, when it came to chess matches, that was all Robin. Lon'qu was just moral support. 

The two of them placed all the drinks on a trey and carried them over to the kid who was still waiting at the counter. 

"Here is your drinks. Now pay and leave." Lon'qu said, his eyes narrowed down at the cute red head.

Uhm, no. Not cute. Uh. Bothersome. Yes. Bothersome. 

He grinned and handed over a credit card (Robin was right he guessed) and began balancing the cups on one another before slowly carrying them out the door. 

Lon'qu huffed, both amused and impressed by his actions. When he came back for trip two, Lon'qu handed him back the card before saying, "Be careful with those." 

The kid laughed, "Oh don't worry old man, I will. " he winked and moved along. 

Lon'qu had a feeling he would be back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short Chapter. They'll be that way for a while tbh

Just as predicted, the very next day, the same short sweet toothed ginger arrived at said coffee shop. This time however, he was not alone. 

Lon'qu saw the teen before he had even walked through the door and was already dreading the encounter. After what had happened last time, he was already assuming that it would be a long morning. 

It was dully noted that he had brought along a girl this time, probably to woe her with his money spending skills. Lon'qu was not impressed by said spending skills and couldn't understand how anyone else would and that thought was imedietly reviewed and labeled as ridiculous.

The red head made his way to the counter, the girl following with him, arms crossed. 

"Gaius, only one thing." 

"Lucinia, no, I'll get what I want ok."

"Right. Last time you did that you came to school with a car full of coffee. I'm here to supervise you."

Though the older male had mentally taken two hundred steps back and only physically clenched his teeth at the presence of said teen named Lucinia, he smirked at the thought of her being here to "supervise".

"Can I get you anything?" He asked gruffly, focus staying strictly on Gaius. 

"Hmmm. Yeah, maybe- no.... how about- nah.." he muttered, pointing at an item before bringing his hand back to his mouth, chewing on his finger nail.

The way how his face was scrunched in concentration was definitely something Lon'qu was considering cute, even if he didn't want to think about it. He was. He was internally screaming. 

"Could you please hurry up." he thought, tapping his index finger against the marble counter top. 

"You know what, how about something super sweet with Lotsa Caramel." he finally suggested.

"A Caramel Latté? " He asked, raising a thick dark eyebrow in question. 

"Yeah, that. "

He nodded, putting in the order before telling them the price. They stared at one another silently for a few moments. The red head shifted on his feet nervously.

"Well?" Lon'qu said.

"Huh?"

"Hnnngh, Give him money Gaius. Hurry up, we have to go to school. That's a thing still you know" Lucinia snapped, glaring at the short male. 

"Oh! Yeah, right, almost forgot. Here ya go." He said, chuckling as he handed over the money.

It was noted that the teen had a cute laugh, something Lon'qu didn't mind hearing again. Platonicaly of course. 

He turned around, going into the back to make the ordered coffee, relieved that the kid got one thing instead of absolutely everything. He was still able to hear them though, and listened in as he heard them speak.

"Right. Almost forgot." Lucinia muttered. 

"What, I did. You were checking him out too don't lie." Gaius sputtered in defense. 

"N-no! I was not." 

"Uhuh, don't lie sugar. Too bad, I saw him first." he hummed. Something falling over was distinctly heard, probably the dumb kid messing with the set of take home coffee packages. There was a curse that followed after.

"I'm not interested in your conquests. Just. Shut up.". She sounded embarrassed. Lon'qu definitely was. Having a girl talk about him in such a way was usual. He heard it a lot and though it bothered him, having a teenage guy say it no less, was unnerving. 

He came back with the cup, his face as red as a tomato. "You're beverage. Is. Here." He spoke in clipped sentences, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

Gaius reached out and took the cup,pale  fingers brushing over Lon'qus darker ones, sending a shiver through his nerves. He needed that kid out. 

"Thanks..." his eyes trailed to the name tag, smirking, before looking up again. "Lon'qu?" 

He nodded. He still wouldn't make eye contact. He knew that if he did, his fears might be proven. 

The two left, and he let out a sigh in relief. Just then, Robin came in, smiling and waving. "I'm so sorry Lon'qu, didn't mean to leave ya here alone. I had important business to attend. I'm really sorry." 

He grunted, inwardly wishing she had been there when Gaius had arrived so that he didn't have to handle that alone. Too bad the damage was already done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Cordelia. I actually ship her and Gaius (they are married on my file Hnnnhg so good) but I decided to go with at least the C-rank relationship with them in this. I also made them childhood friends, Shrug.

The tan adult male is not sure he can handle this job anymore. He's quite sure he's having a midlife crisis, regardless of the fact that it's not really midlife yet unless he plans to die in his forties or fifties. He does not plan to die in his forties or fifties. 

He woke up this morning, and his mind had instantly been on the ginger boy who started coming into the store recently. So recently that he hopes that it's a fluke and that he won't actually become a regular and stops showing up all together.

Lon'qu is sure that this is not a fluke and that he will continue coming. 

It's not that Lon'qu hated the kid, he knew by how embarrassed and flushed he got around him, and the way how it got really warm in his chest, that he actually probably liked him. He hated the fact that he actually probably liked another male. 

He could easily blame it on his phobia, say that, "hey, I was scared of woman so much I decided to-"

No, never mind.

It's Saturday now, and so there is no school the teen has to attend. It would be very nice of he didn't show up.

He did. 

Lon'qu hadn't noticed at first. Instead of being in his usual spot behind the counter, he was at the tables, wiping them down with a wet rag. His back had been to the door, and when the doorbell chimed, he didn't bother to turn around as he spoke out a simple good morning. 

"Good morning cupcake." a voice spoke, it was young and warm, lon'qu tensed. 

He stood straight, turning around to face the teen, "My name isn't Cupcake." 

He rolled his eyes, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "But it's a pretty sweet nickname eh? " He grinned, placing his chin in his hand as he looked up sweetly at Lon'qu. 

He grunted in response, moving on to another table, cleaning that one just as thoroughly as the last. 

"So, isn't that other girl suppose to be here? Or did she get fired suddenly. It must suck doing all the work yourself."

Lon'qu sighed, turning around to face the Gaius again. He leaned against a wall as he spoke, "No, she's off on Saturdays. Cordelia usually comes in today instead." 

Gaius puffed up, obviously very disappointed in this new, "What? Her? Are you trying to run me out of the shop?" 

He smirked, tilting his head to the side, "that would be a nice thought."  

Gaius crossed his arms, looking defiantly out the window. 

"Are you here to loiter about or can I get you anything? " lon'qu asked, watching the other. 

He turned his head, winking, "Yeah, you covered in chocolate syrup."

He tucked his lips into a thin line, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "No." he responded gruffly. 

The red head chuckled, waving his hand to dismiss the comment, "I'm kidding, how about another Caramel Latté" 

He nodded, going to the desk to ring him up quickly, eyes glancing up at him, "I hope you brought money this time." he said, making reference to yesterday. 

He groaned, "man, that was an accident. Really." 

He chuckled, telling him the amount and then receiving the money. "It'll be right out." 

He went into the back, preparing the beverage. At some point he heard the doorbell chime and a females voice which sounded very authoritative. Cordelia was here. 

He went back to the front, Coffee cup in hand. 

"Your hair is long again. You should stop by and get another haircut. I'll gladly do it for you." She reached out, twirling his hair with her fingers.

"No "mom" I'm fine" He huffed at her, smacking the hand away. 

She continued to fuss over him, commenting on his clothes next. "You're covered in dirt again too! You really need to take better care of yourself." She began. 

Gaius groaned, his attention snapping on me and he smiled, obviously thinking he's been saved. "Hey, thanks buddy for the coffee. See you later, bye Cordelia." He waved, snatching the coffee away and storming away.

Lon'qu turned to Cordelia, giving her a questioning look, "his mother?" 

She sighed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "No, I am merely making sure he's presentable to society. We were childhood friends after all, it's alright to fret a little isn't it?" 

He grunted in response, going back to wiping the counters once more, his thoughts shifting to the cute ginger who comes into Starbucks.  


	4. Chapter four

There was no work for Lon'qu on Sundays. Neither were Mondays considered working days for him so he gladly had two days off from the tiresome amount of teens who entered the coffee shop not fully because they enjoyed it but mostly for the fact that it was were their friends went and do on. Adults came in too, but a teenager was far more frequent. 

The taller male spent his two days off either at the gym, or at the Dojo, depending on the day. Since it was Sunday, he had plans specifically for the gym and would be there for at least two hours doing his usual business. 

All this aside, it was still early morning and Lon'qu was currently stationed at his apartment porch, feet propped up on a foot stool, eating cereal for breakfast. He chose this spot to eat because as he ate he had front row seats to the sun rising over the cities horizon. He enjoyed the view, watching the sky slowly streak with pinks and reds, a paint brush laying smooth strokes over the blue sky with a peach color. 

Besides him was a cup of tea, only because Robin had insisted he drink tea with his breakfast and he did it to simply shut the young woman up. He enjoyed that too. 

Drinking breakfast tea while the sun rises has to be one of the most relaxing past times an individual can have. At least he thought so anyways. 

After breakfast he changed into jogging clothes, planning to have a morning jog, as this was part of his usual activities, and ventured on word. 

His dog was sound asleep on the couch, something he was glad for because he did not feel like walking the husky just yet. He wanted some unwinding time first. 

However, he did make sure she had food and water first before leaving. He wasn't going to neglect her while he was out of course. 

When he finally made it out the door, he began his jogging. He usually went around the block and to the park some ways down before turning around, and it's what he did today as well. Sweat streaked over his brow, he chose to ignore it, pushing himself farther as his heart hammered against his chest. He breathed in and out, taking slow steady breaths despite wanting to pant. He kept himself calm. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK" 

He stumbled in his steps, looking around to see where that scream came from. He looked over to his left, the location of the street Park, and wanted to scream himself, but not so girlishly. 

Gaius, the new Starbucks usual, stood on top of a bench, kicking at something on the bench seating area. His face was flushed and he looked both horrified and disgusted. His eyes landed on Lon'qu, they began to fill with pleading. 

"Oh Lon'qu, thank the gods you're here, there's a bug coming after me!" he cried out.

Lon'qu blinked. He made a few advancing steps and stopped, looking down at the innocent bug that happened to have been minding it's own business before the red head came along, screeching about. 

"Yes, it's a Ladybug."

"I don't care! Save me, kill it!" 

Instead of killing it, he scooped the insect into his large hand, holding it up to the teen, "it won't hurt you Gaius. It's a ladybug.. did you not ever play with bugs when you were little?" 

"What? No! Why would i?" He huffed, scooting back and away from Lon'qu and his ladybug friend. 

He used his free hand, taking Gaius' smaller hand into it, keeping him still. Gaius flushed, but didn't comment any further. 

"Gaius, it's OK. It's just a ladybug." He repeated, gently placing it onto his cheek. 

His thumb grazed over the soft skin, staying longer than necessary as Lon'qus fingers memorized the texture of that skin. He was so soft.  

He took in shaky breaths, the bug crawling up his face before opening it's wings and fluttering off. Gaius looked pale from the encounter, his hand had been holding the others tightly for what seemed like ages. 

"See, it wasn't so bad." he muttered. 

"Wasn't so bad? It could have eaten my face off!" Gaius pouted. 

"But it did not. Correct?" Lon'qus thumb rubbed into his knuckles soothingly. 

"Yeah ok, so it didn't. But it could have!"

"But it didn't. " he smiled, it was small, but the ginger noticed it. 

"Well, at least you were here to rescue me huh." He wiggles his eyebrows at the other, squeezing his hand. Gaius was enjoying the touch just as much as Lon'qu was. 

"I didn't rescue you from anything. I just put a bug on you." He looked out, the sun was decently so up now. He should probably be getting home to walk the dog. 

"Whatever, torture is hot if it's from you." He winked. 

He flushed, finally pulling his hand away. "No." he said, turning and walking away. He stopped a few feet from the grinning sweet fiend before turning half way, "Be careful of any more bugs." 

He snorted and waved him a goodbye, blowing a kiss. 

Lon'qu secretly wished it was the real thing. 


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switches between perspectives a bit, but more insight on their wonderful lives.

It was Sunday now and as it was, Lon'qu was at his Dojo. Not really *his* dojo, but it was were he went to practice regardless. He also happened to teach when he was off from work, usually having teens to small children as costumers. He liked this job far more than Starbucks because it was a valid reason to use "violence" .

He had been warming up when a chime of a bell signaled that someone had came in, it was Henry. 

Henry was a very troubled teen who came in every Sunday because his counselor had suggested it would do him some good. Said counselor had came into his work once, handed him a number, and told him to call Immediately  if  Henry did anything classified as "really really really bad like give a dead bird to a blind kid and laugh." 

After having lessons with Henry however, he learned that this was no way possible as Henry loved animals. Absolutely cherished them even. He also learned that Henry had a girlfriend named Olivia who absolutely adored him and animals as well. 

"Hey there harbinger of pain." Henry said, waiving with a pleasant grin.

"Yes. Hello. Are you ready for lessons?"

"Yeah, yeah. But first check this out..." They then proceeded, like little boys given a new toy, to check out whatever it was Henry had brought over for Lon'qu to "check out". 

A few hours later, and some face plants that Henry had to experience due to a tough teacher, they both sat on a bench, Henry going on about something. 

"Honestly I prefer you over my counselor, she just doesn't get it! She honestly thinks I'd kill a puppy!" 

Lon'qu snorted, "Its ok. I know that's not the case Henry." 

"Yeah. You're right. Oh, so Olivia said that-"

"Hey"

"Hmm? What is it?" Henry smiled up at him. 

"Do you know a Gaius?" Lon'qu asked, his eyes shifting about nervously, but the rest of his expression was emotionless. 

"Ah- yup. I know everyone, doesn't mean they know me though hehe. What do you wanna know?" 

"Well..." Lon'qu muttered...

 

"What's he like?" Gaius asked his very trusting childhood friend, Cordelia, who was currently doing laundry. 

He had came over to her house upon request, only because she had offhandedly remarked Lon'qu hated the lack of grooming he had with his hair. Not that it was actually true, Gaius didn't know why he fell for it, but he did. 

Her home was neat and tidy, vases of lavender and tulips decorated the home. She was entirely neat and a vessel of perfection. Gaius couldn't understand how he got stuck with her as a friend. 

She was much older than him too. So much older in fact, that she had a five year old daughter named Severa. Gaius thought she was a brat, but that didn't change the fact that he enjoyed her company all the same. 

Said brat was currently sitting in his lap fast asleep while Cordelia folded clothes, putting everything where it belonged. 

"Why do you wish to know what my co-worker is like? Shouldn't you ask a close friend of his?" She hummed, seeing a stain across one of Severas dresses and tossing it aside as trash. 

"I don't know any friends of his Cordelia. You know this. Just tell me what you think of him." he huffed, petting the blonds hair. 

"Well- he's very quite. A man of few words. He also is very bitter toward most woman. Robin told me he has a phobia of them" She shrugged, studying the next garment before folding it neatly and placing it in a pile. 

A phobia of woman huh? Gaius thought with a chuckle, he wondered how he could use that to his advantage.

"He's obnoxious. That's what I think anyways. He's also gay. Man, too bad he never hit on me, I totally wouldn't gave minded." Henry shrugged, kicking his feet about. 

Lon'qu nodded. So he was gay? That was interesting news. He should have figured though. That did make a lot of pressure release from his chest. Liking a guy was new for him, especially a teenage boy. Knowing he was gay made the newness bearable. 

"Hmmm. Thanks Henry." he said, nodding his head. 

The albino shrugged, looking through a photo book that belonged to the taller male, "Yeah? Don't mention it. Oooo hey its you! You're so lanky in this-" 

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Cordelia asked, breaking the short boy from his thoughts. 

"Oh? Hmm, well. I like him I guess." 

"What?" She gasped, turning to face him, "he's so much older than you- "

"I'm eighteen. No harm no foul right? Pretty sweet huh, bring of age and all."

"No, Gaius. I don't think he's gay. Oh gods. Don't turn my co-worker gay."

"No promises." he winked at her. She groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter yet. It's cute ok.

A few weeks had gone by, and each school day Gaius came into the shop, bought some coffee, and chatted with the calm yet internally panicked Lon'qu. The older male then told Gaius to get to school, making sure to remind him that school was in fact, important. 

Occasionally the two resorted with, instead of friendly interactions, flirtatious ones. Gaius would usually lean across the counter, say something to him, lon'qu responded, causing Gaius to giggle. He would then place his hand on the others, batting his eyes. Lon'qu hardly pulled away unless someone was watching.

Robin caused this retracting quite a bit.

This was an everyday thing, they both enjoyed it.

Robin of course thought this whole thing was interesting. 

"You two have gotten pretty close since his 'Oooo suuugar' episode." Robin giggled, preparing an ice coffee for someone. 

"Yes... He's been pestering me everyday. I ended up thinking he was okay." and adorable, he thought, but didn't say it out loud. He still wasn't ready for that conversation. He wasn't sure if he really would ever be. 

"Okay? Huh. That's good at least, that you like him I mean. It's weird that you're friends with a teenager-" 

"He's a senior. He starts college next year. " 

"Oh. Just like Lucy." Robin said. 

"Lucy?" Lon'qu asked, giving her a confused look.

"Oh, yeah, she's Chroms daughter. Lucina." She responded. She then walked to the front, delivering the coffee before coming back with a new item and working on it. Lon'qu was busy with a family order. 

"Oh? Gaius has a friend named Lucina." he responded cooly. 

"Oh really huh? How do you know this?"

"They came in together once. As a chaperon. " he chuckled at the memory. 

"Oh boy. That *does* sound like something she'd do honestly. " Robin snickered before taking out the next order. She paused at the door however, looking back at him "Lon'qu, why are you standing back here anyways?" 

"Uhm. Well. I-" He stumbled on his words, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort, "I don't understand... things... about myself and I'm not sure what to. Well. What to do about it? Gods. It's his fault I'm standing back here-" he slid down the wall, hiding himself completely behind the machine. 

"Okaaaaaay. I'm going to leave you here but I'll be back. " Robin said, sounding confused at maximum waves. She turned around and walked into the main area, leaving Lon'qu to his own confused devices. 

So did this make him gay? Liking the other? He didn't really want to believe it. He liked girls before, he just has a hard time- an extremely hard time getting close. He sighed. 

He had a conversation with Henry already and thought he had convinced himself that it was definitely okay, but here he is, freaking out about it at work.

Gaius had come in several times, flirted with him, placed his hand on his, and he reciprocated said actions. Now he was hiding from the other in the kitchen. He was a mess. 

He heard Gaius in the main area, talking to Robin. He sighed. He wanted to see him, but he also really didn't. He wanted to kiss him, and he really didn't want to get up. His entire being was conflicted. 

Footsteps were made through the hall until they stopped right in front of him. He could feel their presence but didn't look up from his spot. The person knelt down and placed a hand on his knee. 

"Lon'qu, Are you okay?" Gaius asked, his voice was soft, it was soothing. Very soothing. 

He tensed, only for a second before relaxing. "No. Well, I'm not sure really. " 

"You're not sure? Cupecake-" 

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. He cringed at himself immediately after, "I apologize. I didn't mean that. I-"

"Hey. It's okay. Shhhh." He didn't get mad, and as Lon'qu looked up, he noticed he was giving him a smile. Gaius wrapped his arms around him in a hug, rubbing the large males back  soothingly. 

"I like it when you call me cupcake." Lon'qu muttered against his neck. He took in a deep breath, his nostrils being filled with the scent of him. He shivered. It was like candied apples. He always smelled like candied apples. It became a smell that Lon'qu looked forward to. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." he sighed, his arms wrapping around him tightly, pulling him closer. Tangling lon'qu closer. He was getting pulled into Gaius' net and he wasn't sure whether to rejoice or panic. He usually wasn't one to do the panicking, but here he was. "Im- I don't know how to proceed at this moment Gaius." 

"What do you mean-" his voice hitched an octave, his eyes widening as his fingers clenched the warm material of the others shirt. He was pretty sure that by he end of his question, he already grasped what was going on. "Oh." 

"I think about you... a lot. Not how I should think of other men at all. It's foreign, but I, I feel. No. Gods. This is difficult. Why do I do this when it comes to confessing-"

"Lon'qu, I think about you too. How about we just skip over the whole "I like you, do you like me" bit and get straight to the sugary stuff." 

"The sugary stuff?" He pulled back, giving him a questioning look. 

"Yeah. Just kiss me. Kiss me till my teeth rot out." His face was close, he was smiling a simple smile that still made his eyes sparkle. 

Lon'qus breath hitched, but he smiled as well, chuckling lightly. "Yeah, I can do that."  

And do that he did. His lips crashed against the other, their arms pulling one another close so that their bodies molded together. The kiss was testing and very shirt lived, Lon'qu pulling away, only for a second. Gaius huffed, not having any of that and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him against him once more, lips curling, tongues tasting. 

Lon'qus tongue slid along the gingers inner lip, asking permission for entrance. He obliged, and their tongues smoothly glided together, caressing one another gently. Everything tasted like coffee and vanilla. Lon'qu groaned against his lips. He wanted more. 

A cough was heard at the entrance, but the two ignored it, Gaius' fingers crawled through through his hair, tugging playfully. 

The cough was heard again, this time more aggressively with a clearing of one's throat. 

They broke apart and glanced back at a red faced Robin. 

"Oh. I forgot you were here." Gaius said innocently, streaming himself across the older man. 

"Robin. I apologize. "

She snorted, "right. Whatever you lovebirds. I hope you two still remember that you're in fact *still* in Starbucks and not at home? I swear, I could hear the smacking you two were making at the counter. 

"Right. " Lon'qu stood, bringing Gaius up with him, "You should go. I have work to do."

"What about my Mocha?" 

"Moving to Mochas now huh?" He snorted. 

"Yeah, so what. You going to make it or what? " He asked, pecking him on the lips. 

"Yes. You should go back to the lobby though. You're not suppose to be back here." 

"Fine. OK. See you up front Cupcake." he waved and winked, leaving Lon'qu alone with a wide grinning Robin. 

"If I would have known *that* was going to happen, I would have stayed to watch." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. He grunted, getting to work on the Mocha for Gaius. 

"You feeling better now?" She asked, arms folded, watching him. 

"I- yes. I am now." It was true. After getting that off his chest, after touching the other like so, kissing him, he felt loads better. 

"Good, because you're behind. Hurry up, you have about thirteen orders and counting to catch up to me." She hummed, flipping back her hair and walking off. 

He smiled, rolled his eyes, and proceeded to make the beverage. He finished it quickly, taking it out to the teen and handing it over. 

His eyes demanded a parting kiss and Lon'qu happily obliged. 


	7. Chapter 7

"He's doubtfully gone around kissing people, even In teen years" Gaius exclaims, rolling his eyes as he pulled different items off the shelf of the kitchen. 

Lucina was currently with him, sitting cross legged at the table bench watching him prepare whatever it was he was preparing. Oh, that's right, it was brownies. Almond brownies with coconut shavings to top it to be exact. 

Gaius did not know what it was exactly that Lon'qu liked, wasn't even sure if he liked sweets, so to cushion it, he added nuts and coconut. Wait... dies he have a nut allergy? Dammit. 

Lucky for him, they finally ended up switching numbers after he had came to visit the others house, sole purpose was heated make out sessions and a movie. 

"I'm just saying Gaius, You're still in high school and he's not. Maybe he's taking advantage of your innocence." She sighs, sweeping her fingers over the polished wooden table. 

"Pffft, yeah. Doubtful. I just *know*." and it was true. After Lon'qus episode at work, he was sure the older man had no experience or clue with things, but his feelings were genuine. 

He collected his phone from his pocket, sending the other a quick text 

 Hey, you allergic to nuts or anything? 

After texting him, he noticed that the time implied he was at work and Gaius cursed. He figured the man would be such a good goody he probably won't text Beck until- 

Ding. 

He looked down and noticed, that to his amazement, lon'qu responded. 

No

It was short and to the point, just how Gaius liked it. He sent another text.

OK, how about sweets? You into that cupcake? 

After a few moments, he responded again, this time the message was longer.

That depends entirely. I have to, to put up with you, don't I? 

That was neither a yes or an exact no. He groaned. 

Ok ok but do you like them? Who cares if I do. 

no, not usually do I like sweets. I prefer a more bitter taste, but I can put up with cakes. 

He sighed. Okay, brownies could work still right? They were like, thicker more chocolatey cake? What if he hates chocolate? Gaius facepalmed.

"Gaius. If he cares about you like you think he does, he'll eat the brownies just because you made them, you shouldn't stress so much about it." Lucina said, smiling reassuringly at the ginger.

 "Yeah, you're right, sorry."  He muttered, moving back to his supply of brownie mix, almonds, coconut peal, and a few secret additions. 

Gaius sometimes could appreciate Lucinas assistance, as she was moderately well at giving some advice. Sure, she was stiff and maybe a bit depressing at times if you catch her in the right moment, but that never affected her appreciation and help toward her family. As it was, Gaius was apart of said family. 

When the ginger was younger, he had lived in an orphanage, being completely abandoned by his family. He had stayed there for a little part of his life, and ended up hating it. The custodians had disliked him for some reason. Actually, they disliked all the children. Gaius got in trouble for the littlest of things and he was never really fed decent food. He ended up getting in the habit of stealing when they went on walks, a little apple hear, some bread there. When he stole some cake balls, that's when he went sugar crazed. Soaking in the sweet taste under his rusted bed frame, he wanted more. He got do good at stealing that he was practically a natural born theif. Until he met Chrom.

Out of coincidence, the young boy had ran into the man in town on an outing. He had smelled something like sugar cookies and he couldn't help himself. He had reached his hand carefully into his pocket. He felt the plastic wrap on his finger tips, and just when he was about to grasp it, a firm hand grasped his wrist. He had then looked face to face with the dark haired fair skinned man who would soon take pity upon him and take him in. 

At the time Gaius had been petrified, worried he would be reported. He didn't want to deal with beatings from the custodian. Instead, Chrom had taken in his frail figure, reached into his pocket, and handed the cookies over anyways. He did however turn him in, explains that he needed to learn that stealing was wrong. Counter active, but Gaius remembered it.

 It was later, when Chrom had ran into him running away from the orphanage that he took him in. He learned about the others life style, and filled the adoption papers. Now here he was, living with a filthy rich family. 

The door suddenly opened and shut, making a loud noise with it, and Gaius looked up to see that Chrom was home. 

"Oh, Gaius, what are you making?" He asked, shocked. 

"Oh, just something for-" 

"His boyfriend." Lucina finished for him. Gaius glared at her before turning to ignore her, "Yeah. I wanted to make him something. After all, a man's heart is through his stomach right?" He chuckled, wiggling his brows, highly hinting at Chrom and Sumais relationship.

Chrom blushed, looking down and coughing. "Right, but, a boyfriend? Who is he? " 

"He's uh- a guy I know." Gaius said, rubbing his neck. He definitely was not ready for an older man will take advantage of you conversation. Chrom might tip toe around it, but he might also tell Frederick which was a big no no. That man already disliked him, he didn't need him talking about his love life too. 

However, despite this, Lucina did not get this memo and decided that she would do exactly what Gaius was screaming not to do in his head. "He's that Lon'qu guy. Basilos son." 

"He's not his son, he's the guys mentor- oh." Chrom sputtered, looking between the two of them. "Oh." 

Gaius sighed, darn it. He wanted to avoid this. 

"Look Gaius, I know you're Uhm. Growing up and you're independent enough, but I think you should tred carefully with this. I don't want you- he's older than you? You realize what could happen if you get caught right?" Chrom fumbled with his words, not sure how to present it. 

"Dad. It's cool. I'm not forcing him into sex or anything, yet. He's still uncomfortable with that. We just hold hands and kiss and stuff. Publicly. " 

He raised an eyebrow. Gaius blushed, "What! I can't help that I like public affection. I only do it in front of his coworkers." 

"Oh gods." 

"Its just Cordelia and Robin though!" 

"Oh gods!" 

He kept messing up apparently. He face palmed, Chrom also face palmed. "Gaius, just, be careful. If he does anything to you- ill- I'll have to ban any involvement with him." He muttered.

Gaius sighed, turning back to making the brownies. "Yeah Yeah, alright, go away. I need to finish mixing these." 

Chrom nodded and just, waddled away. Lucina looked smug, arms crossed as she stared out the window. 

"Fuck you Lucina." Gaius finally muttered. 

"Ahaha Gaius, you should watch that dirty language " She winked, stood, and left Gaius to his own devices; An oven and a pan of brownie mix.


End file.
